Moderation Company
Moderation Company is the domain control organization in the A Story of Hearts '''series for Academy City created in replacement for the backstabbing of the '''Holy Blade Order, Moderation Company are composed of Seven highly skilled People in their line of work within the Directors’ Office. All Moderators are the leaders of their respective Departments aside from the Moderator of the Director that works under the commands of the Director himself. Members The Moderation Company is composed of 210 Company Operators (CoOps) and 7 Moderators, each 30 (CoOps) are asigned to one Moderator for either, their protection or to asst them in their conflicts for the "protection" of Academy City. Moderators The known Moderators are placed from Highest (first) to lowest (last). Moderator of the Director Current: Moderator Lance Armstrong The title, Moderator of the Director is a position in Moderation Company given to the person picked by the Director of Academy City. The Moderator of the Director is in charge of all Moderations within Academy City and is not capable of External Affairs. HIGHCOM Moderator Current: Unknown The High Command Moderator, is in control of the Academy City Politics and Economics. They stabilize every economical failure and corruption within Academy City and are in control of Alliances with other countries. ARIS Moderator Current: Moderator Mitsukai Zansatsu The Anti-Reconnaissance and Intelligence Services Moderator is in control of not only ARIS but also all Intelligence services within Academy City and its allies. The ARIS Moderator is also capable of launching Black Operations and City Devouring with ease. Note: The primary antagonist of A Dead World Below campaign is an ARIS Moderator named, Mitsukai Zansatsu. Defence Moderator Former: Moderator Arius Ultemecia Current: None Defence Moderator are considered to be higher than a Four Star General but lower than a Five Star General. They are in control of Academy City’s Department of Defence and Colonization and are capable of commencing war with other countries. Saviour Moderator Current: Unknown The Department of Medicine and Welfare and Disaster Coordinating Council are under the''' Saviour Moderator'. These Moderators are capable of actually healing the dying and curing even the utmost incurable diseases. They are also in charge whenever there is a disaster in the City. Scientist Moderator '''Current: Moderator Dr. Asimov Eisenburg ' A Scientist Moderator is a highly renowned Scientist given the right to join Moderation Company, the Scientist Moderator is in charge of the Department of Technological Creations and Improvements and the Scientific Research Institute of Academy City. Alliances Moderator Current: Junior Moderator Penelope Usagi Mainly, Academy City doesn’t need Alliances due to, its excessive power and knowledge compared to other countries. However, some alliances are kept important or someone is needed to create an alliance with a country, (or dimension) stronger than Academy City (if there is one), which is why there is an Alliances Moderator, the Moderator isn’t usually skilled at combat but, great in manipulation and trickery these Moderators control the External Affairs Division of the Directors Office. Junior Moderator Junior Moderator’s are Moderators-in-training or New Moderators. They are also usually on trial for their positions as a Moderator. Company Operators Company Operators (or CoOps) is a Military Occupational Specialty dedicated to protecting and assting the Moderators either in Combat or operations. The CoOps are mainly highly obedient Selected non-commissioned officers (SNCO SEL) of the Office of Strategic Services. The CoOps are in close coordination with the Special Psychological Warfare Operations Detatchment - November (SPWOD-N) of Academy City's Special Operations Developement Command. Trivias *Moderation Company is based on the Holy Blade Order which was based on Judge Magisters of the Final Fantasy XII series. *Moderation Company operates in a more modern way compared to the "Knight Templar-ish" Holy Blade Order.